You, Not Lucy
by Raiha Laf Qyaza
Summary: Terjadi salah paham antara Natsu dan Lisanna pagi itu. Memang, dua tahun adalah waktu yang panjang untuk berubah. Tapi bukan berarti perasaan Natsu juga berpindah, kan?


**You, not Lucy**

Pagi itu Natsu duduk gelisah di bar, hanya ditemani oleh Happy. Matanya tak henti-hentinya menatap pintu masuk Guild kesayangannya, seperti sedang menunggu seseorang. Happy sendiri juga sedang menatap pintu masuk itu, menunggu seseorang—Ehem, Exceed putih yang belum kunjung datang itu.

Memang, kalau dilihat dari jam yang ada di Guild, Natsu dan Happy datang terlalu cepat. Baru beberapa orang yang datang ke Guild, bahkan Mira pun belum datang. Wajah tidak sabar mereka berdua sangat mirip.

Tapi berbeda dengan Happy yang menunggu Exceed putih itu, Natsu sedang menunggu perempuan berambut putih yang memiliki kekuatan Take Over itu.

Natsu menunggu _dia_.

Orang yang sudah sangat ia sukai sejak ia masih kecil. Orang yang mendatanginya saat itu dibawah hujan bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Sejak kembalinya perempuan itu dari Edolas, dia tampak menjauhinya. Dan Natsu tidak suka itu. Mereka dulu sangat akrab, bahkan seperti pacaran. Jangankan pacaran, mereka mengaku orang tua Happy. Kenapa sekarang perempuan itu malah menjauh darinya?

Mata Natsu menangkap sosok Lucy yang masuk ke dalam Guild dengan wajah berseri-seri dan menemukan Natsu sedang duduk di bar, "Pagi Natsu, Happy!"

Natsu hanya mengangguk kepadanya, lalu menatap pintu lagi, sementara Happy berseru, "AYE!"

Lucy tampak heran dengan respon Natsu, dan memutuskan untuk menghampirinya, "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

Natsu terlihat sudah sangat tidak sabar, "Lucy, apa kau lihat Lisanna?"

Lucy langsung terperanjat, lalu wajahnya tampak jahil, "Kau menunggu Lisanna? Wah… Bagaimana ya?"

"Jangan main-main kau," tukas Natsu.

Lucy mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Kau tampak kesal hari ini. Ada masalah dengan Lisanna?"

"Iya," sahut Natsu kasar, wajah ngambeknya terlihat seperti anak kecil, "dia terus menjauhiku sejak kepulangannya dari Edolas."

Lucy langsung tersenyum lebar dan matanya tampak jahil, "Kau kangen padanya? Tunggu—" Lucy menahannya sebelum Natsu sempat berkata apapun, "Maksudku, bukan kangen seperti seorang teman. Maksudku, kangen seperti… _itu_." Lucy menunjuk kearah Levy yang tampak senang Gajeel sudah datang.

Natsu langsung menggeram dengan wajah yang merah, membuat Lucy tertawa keras, "Hahaha, selamat berjuang!" lalu dia pergi menghampiri Gray yang baru saja datang, masih tertawa.

"Happy," panggil Natsu.

"Aye?"

"Menurutmu kenapa ibumu menjauhiku?" gerutu Natsu.

Happy tidak mendengarnya, "Apa menurutmu Charle menyukaiku?"

Natsu mengerang kesal.

"Kau jahat, Natsu." Happy berkata dengan suara pelan tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda sedih di wajahnya, "Lihat, Charle datang!" Happy segera membentangkan sayapnya dan menghampiri Exceed putih yang baru datang itu.

Sekarang Natsu sendirian, depresi.

Matanya masih menatap pintu itu, menunggu Lisanna yang tidak kunjung datang. Dia melihat Raijinshuu, lengkap dengan Laxus yang memimpin mereka, lalu di belakang mereka—

Kakak beradik Take Over!

Jantung Natsu langsung berdegup dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Natsu sempat melirik Lucy yang melempar pandangan _'Hayoloh'_ kepadanya, sebelum mata Natsu kembali melirik Lisanna, yang sedang menatap Natsu juga.

Mereka terus seperti itu, memandang mata masing-masing. Tenggorokan Natsu terasa tercekat saat akhirnya Lisanna memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

_Ayolah, kau tadi kesal, sekarang malah takut?_

Sebuah suara ejekan terdengar dari dalam dirinya, "Diam kau," gumam Natsu sambil bangkit dari bar dan berjalan menuju Lisanna.

Lisanna menyadari itu dan hanya menatap Natsu selama dia berjalan menghampirinya, "Pagi Natsu!" Lisanna tersenyum senang.

Ah, senyum itu. Senyum yang sangat dirindui oleh Natsu. Natsu membalas senyuman itu dengan cengiran khasnya.

Lisanna tidak puas melihat itu, "Pagi, Natsu," katanya, kata-katanya ditekan.

Natsu teringat lagi saat-saat mereka masih kecil, saat Natsu tidak membalas ucapan 'Selamat Datang' dari Lisanna. Ingatan itu membuatnya bergidik, "P-Pagi, Lisanna."

Lisanna mengangguk puas, lalu tersenyum, "Ada apa?"

Wajah Natsu berkerut, "Jadi sekarang aku harus menghampirimu kalau aku butuh sesuatu?"

"Bukan begitu, tapi…" Lisanna menghela nafasnya, "Bukankah biasanya kau bersama mereka?" Lisanna menunjuk kearah Erza, Gray, dan Lucy.

"Tapi hari ini aku ingin bersamamu." Natsu menggandeng tangan Lisanna dan mereka berjalan ke tangga.

"Baiklah," Lisanna tampak terkejut dengan kelakuan Natsu, "Jadi... bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Lucy?"

Natsu berhenti saat itu juga, tangannya yang baru saja menggenggam tangan Lisanna langsung lepas, "A-Apa?"

"Hayooo, kau kira aku tidak menyadarinya? Kau menyukainya kan?" Lisanna nyengir kepada Natsu dengan paksa.

Deg.

Sakit.

Itulah yang sedang dirasakan oleh Natsu dan Lisanna. Natsu, dia merasa sakit karena... bisa-bisanya Lisanna berpikir seperti itu? Jadi dia setelah dua tahun Lisanna menghilang, dia memang dekat dengan Lucy, terus kenapa?

Lain hal nya dengan Lisanna yang merasa sakit karena dia harus menyembunyikan semuanya di balik cengirannya saat ini. Dia merasa sakit dan sedih saat dia kembali dari Edolas dan Natsu sangat dekat kepada Lucy. Dia berpikir kalau Natsu sudah bisa melupakannya dan menggantikannya dengan sosok Lucy. Walaupun begitu, Lisanna masih sangat menyukai Natsu.

"Kau—" Natsu tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa. Dia tidak percaya Lisanna berpikir kalau dia menyukai Lucy.

"Hm?" sahut Lisanna pelan, masih berusaha tersenyum.

Natsu menyambar tangan Lisanna dan mengajaknya ke balkon, tempat yang sangat jarang dikunjungi orang-orang, "H-Hei, Natsu, tung—" Lisanna berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Natsu.

Sesampainya di balkon, Natsu melepas tangan Lisanna, "Kau pikir aku menyukai Lucy?" wajah Natsu terpilin, dan matanya terlihat sedih dan marah sekaligus.

Lisanna berusaha menahan air matanya, dan dia lagi-lagi tersenyum, "Memang begitu kan?"

"Kau pikir selama kau di Edolas, aku… menggantikanmu dengan… _Lucy_?" Natsu tampak berbahaya, tapi Lisanna tidak takut dengannya.

Mata Lisanna benar-benar berair sekarang, "Saat aku tiba dari Edolas, aku terus mengumpulkan semua informasi selama dua tahun ini. Dan aku mendengar mereka semua," Lisanna melambai ke bawah, "berkata kalau kau dekat dengan Lucy. Kau tidur di rumahnya, bahkan. Kau juga sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan keluarga kecil-kecilan kita, kan? K-Kemarin, aku mengunjungi rumah kita. Kau kemarin sedang di rumah Lucy, saat kemarin Happy tiba-tiba menghampiriku dan mengajakku ke rumah kita. Saat kutanya kenapa kau tidak ikut, Happy hanya terbang ke pelukanku dan berkata kau sedang sibuk."

"Tidak," bisik Natsu.

Lisanna tersenyum sambil membiarkan air matanya mengalir, "Aku sangat senang saat Happy memanggilku 'Mama'."

Natsu hanya berdiri di depan Lisanna, bahunya bergetar.

"Aku mengerti, Natsu. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau aku masih sangat menyukaimu." Lisanna berbalik dan hendak pergi, namun tangan Natsu menahannya.

"Tidak."

Lisanna masih memunggungi Natsu, terlihat sekali kalau dia menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Natsu.

"Aku juga masih sangat menyukaimu, Lisanna. Lucy memang keren, tapi dia bukan kau. Bukankah kau kemarin pergi ke rumah kita? Kau tidak lihat nisan yang kusus kubuat untukmu? Kubuat disitu supaya kau bisa tetap melihat matahari terbenam."

Lisanna berbalik dan menghadap Natsu, memandang wajahnya.

"Kukira kau yang menjauhiku? Aku tahu kau ingin dekat-dekat dengan Mira dan Elfman, tapi kenapa kau menjauhiku, Lisanna?"

"A-Aku tidak ingin mengganggumu dan Lucy."

Natsu menghela nafasnya dan menarik Lisanna ke pelukannya, "Lucy tidak akan bisa menggantikanmu. Kau lah yang menghampiriku saat itu saat hujan. Saat kukira tidak akan ada yang mempercayaiku, kau datang dan membuatku merasa jauh lebih baik. Kau lah yang waktu itu berada di sana saat Happy lahir. Kau lah yang berada disana, disaat aku benar-benar membutuhkan seseorang. Kau lah yang membantuku membesarkan Happy, bukan Lucy."

Lisanna membenamkan wajahnya ke bahu Natsu.

"Kau lah istriku dan ibu Happy. Aku yakin dia juga tidak ingin kau digantikan."

Natsu mengeratkan pelukannya, "Dan kau adalah orang yang aku sukai."

"Aku juga menyu—mencintaimu," bisik Lisanna di dalam dekapan Natsu.

"Heh, kau kira orang yang sudah sangat kusukai selama bertahun-tahun, bisa digantikan begitu saja dengan Lucy yang baru mengenalku selama beberapa bulan?" Natsu mengecup rambut Lisanna.

Lisanna tertawa.

"Dan selama ini aku tidak pernah masuk ke Fairy Hills karena ada Mira. Kalau saat itu aku masuk ke kamarmu begitu saja, aku yakin aku bakal di goreng hidup-hidup oleh Mira." Natsu merinding.

Lisanna mengendurkan pelukannya, "Aku bisa mengatur hal itu."

Natsu nyengir lebar, "Kita bisa memulai semuanya kembali. Kita bisa kerja bersama, kita bisa—"

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pergi ke rumah kita dan ngobrol? Lalu kita bisa kembali malamnya untuk tidur disana bersama Happy. Seperti dulu." Potong Lisanna.

"Yeah, lalu besok kerja bersama? Hanya kita dan Happy?" kata Natsu senang.

Lisanna menganggukan kepalanya, "Tentu."

Natsu benar-benar senang sekarang. Dia memeluk Lisanna sekali lagi.

Well, sudah tidak ada lagi salah paham sekarang. Natsu menggenggam tangan Lisanna, memanggil Happy, dan mereka berlari keluar dari Guild dengan tawa bahagia masing-masing. Berlari menuju tempat penuh kenangan itu, di tonton oleh seisi Guild yang tersenyum senang untuk mereka— KEcuali Elfman yang bertekad ingin melakukan sesuatu kepada Natsu nantinya.

Satu keluarga yang sempat terpecah itu kembali utuh. Kembali utuh dengan cinta dan kehangatan masing-masing.

Ah, pagi yang indah.

.

.

.

The End

* * *

><p>Maaf jeleeeeek! Ini FFn Fairy Tail pertamaku. Mohon Review! Saran membangun sangat dipersilakan. Menerima Request Fiction bagi yang minat, sekalian buat latihan, XD.<p>

Love,

Raiha.


End file.
